Is It Just Me or Does Perry Have a Hat?!
Last episode of P&F. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are putting together all of their school supplies for school the next day. Candace then stumbles upon Perry going to his lair. Then Candace thinks it's the blue moss until she realizes there is no blue moss in Danville. She, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Irving, Jeremy, The Fireside Girls and a new boy in town, Bobby decide to follow Agent P hidden to find out Perry is not a mindless platypus or "Perry" after all. Is It Just Me or Does Perry Have a Hat?!- Candace in the new Phineas and Ferb episode saying the episode's title. Songs Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo Ba (Perry the Platypus Theme Song Shortened Version) Phineas and Ferb Theme Song (Perry's Theme Version) Perry's Busted Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Jingle Doofenshmirtz Stuck in Jail Jingle Meeting Bobby (Bobby's Theme) Cast Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Irving Baljeet Rai Buford Van Stomm Isabella Garcia Shapiro Linda Flynn (mentioned) Lawrence Fletcher (mentioned) Major Monogram Carl the Intern Perry the Platypus/ Agent P Pinky the Chihuahua/ Agent P (cameo) Kick Buttowski (cameo) Running Gags The Too Young Line Candace: Am I imagining this?! Phineas: No, no you're not. Phineas: Ferb, Perry didn't tell us he's an agent. Ferb: No, no he didn't. Ferb's Line Phineas: Ferb, Perry didn't tell us he's an agent. Ferb: No, no he didn't. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Doofenshmirtz Stuck in Jail! Doofenshmirtz: Shut up! Whatcha Doin? Isabella: Hey guys! Whatcha doin? Candace: Ssshh! We're spying on Perry. Isabella: Why? Candace: Just help! Isabella: Hey! Whatcha doin to Perry! Doofenshmirtz: Hey, there's a girl here! Bobby: There's more than just that girl! Doofenshmirtz: OMG! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! Doofenshmirtz: Just kidding! I'm not scared! Perry chatters. Perry's Entrance to His Lair He goes inside an elevator with other agents including, Pinky, Agent Bear, Only Son, Agent Mouse and Agent Rat. Then he gets out of another elevator exit next to the Chimmeny Vator. Mom, You Have To See What Phineas and Ferb Are Doing! Candace: PHINEAS! FERB! YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT PERRY'S DOING! Phineas: What is it Candace? Candace: HURRY! Curse You, Perry the Platypus! Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Platypus even though you didn't foil my scheeeeeeeeeeeeme! Everybody is silent. Doofenshmirtz: Oh yeah! And curse you, kids who's names I don't even knoooooooow! Agent P kicks Doofenshmirtz out the window. Candace: (In the way of singing) Perry's busted! (During Perry's Busted) Candace: Perry's busted! Doofenshmirtz: She wins, Perry the Platypus! Illusions The saying, is it just me or... James Bond: The theme played when Perry went in his lair and when the kids + Candace were spying on Perry,. The Pink Panther (cartoon): Candace wears a outfit like the detective from this cartoon. Everybody Hates Chris: Doofenshmirtz says "everybody hates me!" like "everybody hates Chris!". Irving also says: "Some kid named Chris last year at school always used to get bullied" like how Chris from this show gets bullied. Transformers: Doofenshmirtz tries to make his Towinator transform like from this cartoon and movie but fails. Finding Nemo: A pelican flies by saying: "I NEED TO TELL NEMO!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works